


Besotted

by lttousei



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all汉, 珉汉 - Freeform, 硕汉, 队花
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lttousei/pseuds/lttousei





	Besotted

沙雕以及🛒一闪而过预警

主队花珉汉硕汉

尹净汉一直认为自己会是个beta，也希望自己做个简简单单的beta，毕竟自己已经成年了却迟迟没有分化反应，看着自己当A亲故和弟弟们要携带各种抑制剂，有时候还会因为某一方信息素味道过于强势而开始幼稚的谁更A的压制竞赛，造成整个宿舍低气压的环境，不禁感叹做个beta真好。

但是这个阿朱奈斯的状态并没有持续太久，在一次活动结束后，尹净汉照旧摊在回程的车上补觉，在睡梦中隐隐闻到了一股浓郁的咖啡味，不过当时尹净汉专注补眠，以为是经纪人哥买来提神的，并没有太在意。只是在上楼梯的时候又发现了不同的味道，和shua靠近的时候闻到了绿茶的味道？？？这个亲故什么时候偷喝了茶？还有俊尼，又带了多少梅子在身上，刚刚睡前拥抱的时候在他身上闻到了梅子的味道，这孩子到底藏了多少吃的在身上，感觉有点饿了。

凌晨2点钟， 已经累了一天的孩子们很快就进入了梦乡。

文俊辉是被香味叫醒的，作为一个零食爱好者他时刻保持灵敏的嗅觉争取不放过任何好吃的，看了眼床头的手机，还不到7点钟？？这么早谁在偷吃东西吃？？

拥有食物雷达的零食富人文俊辉在闻到外来食物入侵的味道后，身体不受控制的走向源头。在尹净汉的房间，文俊辉发现了他满身潮红喘息着的二哥，浑身散发着草莓的香气。

作为一个正直安静的网民文美男，文俊辉表示:我什么场面没见过，这个场面我……好像在网上见过。净汉哥没有在偷吃草莓，是分化了啊！呀！现在要怎么办！

文俊辉的第一反应是去楼下找最靠谱的大哥，但是却发现自己似乎寸步难行，感觉像是有什么在吸引着他，让他只想接近眼前的哥哥。

文俊辉慢慢靠近尹净汉，轻声叫了他几下

“哥……净汉哥……”

“小净净……”

>

尹净汉浑身发热，已经失去意识根本听不见文俊辉的声音，但是在文俊辉爬到他身上时还是无意识地向对方怀里缩了进去。

文俊辉抱住尹净汉，把头埋到他颈后，嗅了嗅他身上的草莓香味，对着腺体一口咬了下去，草莓的味道很快就被抑制住，空气中弥漫着梅子酸甜的味道。

“好饿哦……”文俊辉喃喃自语着

摸了下尹净汉的额头，好像已经没有在发热了，呼吸也慢慢平息下去。不过文俊辉不放心，联系了经纪人后，打横抱起尹净汉，把他放到了去医院的车上。

尹净汉清醒过来的时候发现躺在医院的病床上，窗边椅子上文俊辉在专心地嘴里塞薯片。听到动静文俊辉转头头看向尹净汉这边，看到尹净汉醒来激动地冲了过去

“净汉哥你终于醒啦！你饿了么，有薯片和黄油曲奇，我还让经纪人哥带了你喜欢的草莓牛奶，你要先吃哪一个？”

一醒来就受到文飞飞快速语言轰炸的尹净汉一时半会还没反应过来，懵懵地看着文俊辉“？……谢谢俊尼，不过我怎么了？为什么会在医院里”

“唔……因为净汉哥你分化了啊！不过哥你放心，我已经把你标记了，这段时间就算不用抑制剂不会受到别的Alpha的影响的~”

“……我觉得我需要再睡一觉……”

医生和经纪人很快也进来了，尹净汉被带去去做了一系列检查，医生又跟他说了一堆Omega注意事项，堆出来一堆抑制剂和抑制贴就让他出院了。

在回去的车上，尹净汉都沉浸在分化成Omega的悲痛中，文俊辉看着沉郁的尹净汉，担忧的抓过他的手“哥，你放心吧，就算你的信息素味道是草莓的也掩盖不了你的帅气，虽然现在变成了梅子味，不过哥如果你更喜欢梅子味的话可以找我帮你咬一口的。”

尹净汉有点想打人，但是看到文俊辉真挚的眼神，还是对着他笑了出来，然后摸了摸文俊辉的头“那就谢谢俊尼啦，早上的事也是，俊尼已经是个可靠的孩子了呢”

算了，O就O吧，生活还是要继续的啊。

“那哥……被咬了之后你会怀孕吗”

“……哎一古，俊尼啊，哥还是再睡一觉吧”尹净汉郁闷的喝了最后一口口草莓牛奶，把空壳子递给文俊辉。俊尼还是个孩子啊。

“哥你放心！我会对你负责的！”

“俊尼呀薯片好吃吗”

“好吃~”

“那你多吃点”说完尹净汉眼睛一闭，头也摆向另一边开始专心睡觉。

车开到宿舍楼下时，尹净汉刚好睡醒了，身边的文俊辉还睡着，看着他眼下的乌青，心疼的不忍心叫醒他。

“净汉xi”经纪人转过来有些犹豫地说道“你的事已经通知过公司和成员们了，公司的意思是，为了以后的发展，你分化的事情对外一定要隐瞒，还有……，为了避免什么意外事件，而且成员们的关系既然这么好，就让他们帮忙标记一下吧……这么说可能不太好，但还是请你考虑一下吧”

“我知道了，我会认真考虑的，哥你也辛苦了，今天的事也麻烦你了”

“啊，不用这么客气，这是我的工作嘛，你们回去好好休息养足精神，之后还有好多工作要加油哦”

尹净汉笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍文俊辉的肩膀“俊尼啊，到家了，回去再睡吧”

推开家门，发现成员们都聚在八楼等着他们回来。看到尹净汉和文俊辉进来了，几个孩子马上就围了过来。

“净汉哥和俊哥回来啦！”

“哥！你终于回来了，你再不回来我们都准备去接你啦”

“哥你真的分化成Omega了吗？！”

“好酷哦⊙∀⊙！”

“哥，你是什么味道的啊”金珉奎凑上来贴到尹净汉身上嗅了嗅“呀！都是俊哥的梅子味”

“哥，我也可以咬一口试试么……”

孩子们一个接着一个抛出问题， 让被围在中间的尹净汉觉得有点头晕

“孩子们啊，你们每个人都不断的说几句，让净汉根本说不了话啊，你们净汉哥已经很累了，先让他去休息吧”最终还是大哥出来解了围

尹净汉摸了摸夫胜宽的头，把孩子们挨个拥抱了一遍，“孩子们，谢谢你们，我没事的哦，不用担心啦，先让我休息一会，晚上我请客吃炸鸡~”

“耶！尹净汉万岁！”

崔胜澈和洪知秀把弟弟们都打发回房间，再回来时尹净汉已经在自己的床上躺下了，整个人都所在被子里，只露出半张脸。洪知秀坐到床边，把手伸到尹净汉脖子后面轻轻捏着，抑l制贴已经被撕掉了，可以清楚的感觉到牙印，凑近些可以闻到淡淡的草莓味混合着梅子的酸味。

“Shua呀，怎么又坐在我的床上”尹净汉的声音软软的，听着就像在撒娇。崔胜澈忍不住上前蹲在他的床头撸兔毛。

“早上听到经纪人说你进医院了我们都要担心死了，还好你没事，这次多亏俊尼在这里，以后有什么征兆了一定要告诉我们啊……要不你还是搬到楼下吧，这一层都是让人不放心的弟弟……”

“啊啊啊库普斯要变成啰嗦阿加西啦！”尹净汉晃晃被上下蹂躏的脑袋抗议到。“抱歉让你们担心啦，不过这次只是个意外事件，以后不会再发生了，搬到楼下什么的还是算了吧，那也太麻烦了”

崔胜澈队长尹净汉的头猛揉了一把“要照顾好自己啊”

“知道啦，我已经是个成年人了阿加西放心吧，我要睡觉了，你们俩不要再打扰我啦，好困哦”

“呀！才下午4点晚什么安！为什么这个时间还要睡觉啊”

“在医院躺到一点钟，回来的车上又睡了一路的人还这么困啊，俊尼都跟我们汇报过了”

“还没有睡够14个小时嘛……”尹净汉后面还说了什么，不过还没让人听清就睡着了，洪知秀无奈地摇摇头，收回揉着尹净汉脖子的手，把被子帮他好，亲了口尹净汉的脸颊，在他的耳边亲亲说了句“好梦哦”

崔胜澈叹了口气，在他的额头上也落下一个吻，和洪知秀一起走出去，又轻手轻脚地把门带上。“哎一古，已经没有什么事能阻止他睡觉了，为什么尹净汉这么能睡？”

“这大概也是净汉的个人技了吧”

尹净汉一觉睡醒的时候已经是晚上6点了，不忘给孩子们点了足够15人吃的炸鸡和碳酸饮料 。总之这件事就先这样过去吧。

不过一个只咬了一口的临时标记只能持续一周，尹净汉身上的梅子味渐渐消散，草莓味更加明显了，尹净汉一直不明白就是普通的草莓味为什么总有人喜欢抱着他吸，不过以前没分化的时候也有人这样做过，所以他也没有太在意，结果就是终于有一天金珉奎没有忍住一口咬了下去，于是尹净汉又变成了巧克力草莓味。这件事发展下去就导致尹净汉身上的味道每周都可以换一次，草莓牛奶，草莓绿茶，酒渍草莓，草莓可乐，海盐草莓……

到了再次巡演期间，经纪人贴心的给尹净汉安排了单人间，平时一直和他住的李硕珉被安排去和亲故金珉奎住一间。吃完晚饭后，尹净汉要回房间先睡，李硕珉就去了洪知秀和夫胜宽的房间接着开音乐battle。

尹净汉从浴室出来后，突然开始全身发热。

“呀……不是前两天才被知秀咬过一次”

尹净汉本来想快点解决了早点睡觉，强忍着翻了翻行李箱，果然没有带抑制剂，这个东西自己从分化之后好像就没有使用过。渐渐感到神志不清，浑身无力的尹净汉意识到这次情况好像不太一样，好像动一下都要费劲全身力气……

金珉奎听到门被“哐！”的一身撞响时，吓得直接从床上跳了起来，嘴里嘟囔着是谁啊敲的这么凶猛，打开门又被之接倒进来的尹净汉吓了第二跳，赶紧接住他，又被铺天漫地草莓味侵袭，尹净汉的皮肤滚烫，拼命的向金珉奎身上蹭着

“我好难受……好热……帮帮我”

金珉奎被发情期Omega的信息素侵袭着，alpha与Omega之间的本能相互吸引着，巧克力味和草莓味夹缠在一起。尹净汉只穿着浴袍就冲了出来，浴袍的带子已经被他蹭开，露在外面白皙的皮肤，更是让金珉奎觉得气血上升。

“哥，知道你在说什么吗？”金珉奎坚持着最后一丝理智“你知道我是谁吗”

“帮帮我……快点呀，珉奎”金珉奎不再多话，随即尹净汉就感觉天旋地转，被放到柔软的床上。

“唔……”

金珉奎扑上来吻上尹净汉的唇，侵城掠地，一只手托着尹净汉的脑袋，另一只手直接伸进半开的浴袍……

“呀！痛……”

“对不起哥，我尽量轻点”金珉奎一边亲吻安慰着尹净汉，一边慢慢深入

被进入的时候尹净汉有种身体被撕裂的痛感，却又有种难以言说的满足

……

等到李硕珉回到宿舍一打开门就被眼前的景象震惊了

震惊！喜欢的哥哥和最好亲故在眼前上演了一部大片该怎么办，在线等，急

金珉奎见到他来了更加兴奋了，示威似的加快了动作

尹净汉的啜泣和叫声把李硕珉拽回了现实

“呀金珉奎，你怎么把净汉哥弄哭了！”

金珉奎闻言俯下身子舔舐着尹净汉脸上的泪珠，身下的动作却一点没有减缓

在两种信息素的和眼前场景的刺激下，李硕珉早就起了反应，站在一旁无措地看着

尹净汉此刻已经说不出话了，双眼失神，喘息着，身上和腿上都是草莓印，白嫩细长的双腿随着金珉奎的动作一下一下的晃动着，泪水和汗水混合流下，头发软软的垂在枕头上。李硕珉牵过尹净汉抓着床单的一只手，和他十指相扣着

随着金珉奎猛地一下深入，尹净汉突然坐起，睁大眼睛，另一只手紧紧抓住金珉奎的胳膊

“啊！……不要……不要进去”

尹净汉浑身颤抖着，李硕珉直接上去给金珉奎的头呼上一巴掌

“你疯了吗！这个节点要是怀孕了怎么办”

“啧，我知道的”

金珉奎退出尹净汉生殖腔，快速的抽查几下后射在了外面。

尹净汉无神喘着气，过了好久才回过神来

李硕珉心疼的捏了捏他的手，亲了下他表示安慰尹净汉已经累到不想动了，有点沙哑的声音哼哼唧唧的向李硕珉撒娇，让金珉奎看着很吃味

“哥真是的，用完我就把我甩在一边”珉不乐给李硕珉让出位置，自己去浴室洗澡。

李硕珉把尹净汉抱起来坐到自己怀里，从额头、脸颊到嘴唇，亲吻着他，牛奶味的温和Alpha信息素扩散着，本来就处在发情期的尹净汉很容易就被诱发了第二波情潮，身下的液体都流到了李硕珉的衣服上

“道谦米”尹净汉的奶音软糯糯的叫着他

“怎么了？”

“我想要……”

李硕珉和尹净汉额头相抵“你想要什么，我都给你”

“我想要你”

李硕珉终究还是没忍住，抱住尹净汉深吻着，一手快速解开自己的衣裤

李硕珉一直是个温柔的人，就算在床上也是，不同于金珉奎的横冲直撞，李硕珉总是一下一下温柔的撩拨，让人觉得温柔却又折磨，尹净汉呜咽着，随着李硕珉的动作一下一下地发出喘息，眼睛已经哭的红红的，更像一只小兔子了，李硕珉亲上他红肿的双眼

“哥不要再哭了，我会心疼的”

“呜……我没有哭……啊！”

金珉奎这时已经从浴室出来了，坐在旁边的床上观赏着

“是这里吗”李硕珉在又往那里撞了一下

“啊！……道谦，不要动那里……嘤！…”

“哥真是口是心非”金珉奎吐槽着

“净汉哥，道谦or珉奎？”李硕珉感觉尹净汉已经到临界点了，坏心眼地发出提问

“我……我不知道……啊！”尹净汉只能断断续续地回应

李硕珉直接停下退了出去“哥这样贪心可不行，必须选一个哦”

尹净汉快要被空虚感逼疯了，眼泪又委屈的溜了出来“道谦米！我选道谦米，给我吧，快一点……啊啊啊！”

李硕珉直接冲了进去，刺激的尹净汉直接射了出来，李硕珉快速抽动了几下后直接射在了里面。

尹净汉被快感刺激的昏了过去，李硕珉抱着他去浴室，和金珉奎一起帮他做了清理后，把他放回了原先的单人间，不过因为是大床房，躺三个也绰绰有余，3个人就在一张床上睡了过去。

两个弟弟被其他哥哥们教训，然后一个多月除了练习不能靠近尹净汉5米内的故事就是后话了……

不过有些事有了第一次，就会有第二次……除了三个年龄还小的忙内，尹净汉都感受到了其他成员的“爱意”，除了只会咬一口的文俊辉……以至于一段时间尹净汉都怀疑这个孩子是不是有什么问题，直到被文俊辉扑倒压在床上验证就是另外的故事了……俊尼并没有什么问题就是比起做这些更喜欢吃东西而已……


End file.
